


Frustrating

by betawho



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Character Study, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Introspection, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-28
Updated: 2013-03-28
Packaged: 2017-12-06 18:52:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/738973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betawho/pseuds/betawho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They'd been a long time fighting the Silence, but it was finally done. Victory abounded in the Tardis, and they were all winding down. Except for River, who was still wound up. Victory, propinquity, and a young, sexy Doctor who'd been returning her flirts...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frustrating

River Song sighed in frustration and snuck off back down the corridor to her room.

It had been three months since she'd gotten the letter from the Doctor. Three months of running, investigating the Silence, pretending she didn't know what was going on, didn't know who the little girl in the spacesuit was.

And most frustratingly, three months of flirting with the Doctor and having to keep her hands off.

Oh, not all that time had been spent together. The daft man had made a point of getting "captured" early. Which had had its own frustrations. How was she supposed to protect him if he put himself in the enemy's hands?

But, as usual, his stupid plan had worked, more or less. They'd brought down the Silence. And she couldn't deny the thrill she'd gotten out of that. Her childhood monsters. She shivered with a combination of terror and fierce joy.

It had been a visceral kick in the butt to finally be able to fight back.

It had gone to her head a little. And to other parts.

Which was why she was skulking around the Tardis corridors trying to sneak into the Doctor's bedroom without Rory and Amy noticing. She could hear them all laughing down the corridor.

She had no problem with dragging the Doctor off for some canoodling time with them watching, especially since they had no idea who she was at the moment. She knew Amy would even help.

But it would embarrass the Doctor. And embarrassed wasn't the mood she wanted him in. It was sweet, she'd always had a soft spot for his blushes and fumbling.

But there were times a girl just needed to be alone with her husband. Especially when he'd been flirting with her like mad and she was all het up and hot for some victory sex.

It was so frustrating.

—

* * *

_For more stories by this author click[here](http://archiveofourown.org/users/betawho/works)._  
 _Please take a moment to leave a comment in the box below._


End file.
